dirtybombfandomcom-20200222-history
Unlock and Load
The Unlock and Load Update was an update the reworked the tutorial, added an assault course, buffed and nerfed mercs, implements Second Edition Loadout Cards and kicked off the Case-A-Day May event. Culprit Cards Released The games lore was updated based off the results of the Rogue en Vogue. Proxy was found to be the culprit and has received to new skins + a new in-game model. The new loadout cards include 'Culprit Obsidian' and 'Culprit'. Free Aimee Detective Loadout Users that logged-in during May 19th to May 23rd recvied a free Aimee 'Detective' Card. Aimee Detective Card Giveaway Duration * London (BST, UTC+1): 18:00 Thursday, May 19 - 18:00 Monday, May 23 * Los Angeles (PDT, UTC-7): 10:00 AM Thursday, May 19 - 10:00 AM Monday, May 23 * Sydney (AEST, UTC+10): 3:00 AM Friday, May 20 - 3:00 AM Tuesday, May 24 Case-A-Day May Event Case-A-Day May is an event that offers players a chance to get a free Combined Expert Cases each day during May 19, 2016 to May 30, 2016. Combined Expert Cases contains all possible drops from all the expert cases, but combined. Second Edition Loadout Cards Splash Damage attemped to balance the loadout cards by introducing 'Second Edition Loadotu Cards'. These cards remove less-used augments and helped to round out the pool of loadout cards for all playable mercs. Originally revealed Second Edition Loadout cardss via popular DB YouTubers: * kAndyREW * Sovrakha * Renspy * NuclearSharkhead Favorites 'Favorite' loadouts were also added in the patch allowing users to favorite loadouts they like and uses the most. The goal is to help improve loadout card selection during the lobby and barrack selection screens and avoid users trading-up cards by accident. Refreshed Tutorial Assault Course Scores levels * Cobalt: 1450 * Gold: 1150 * Silve: 700 * Bronze: 300 Arsenal Crates Once players reach level 7 they will begin unlocking 'Arsenal Crates' after leveling. These crates drop better cases, boosters and bundles of regular cases. Once users pass level 10 leveling takes 400,000 xp so gaining more cases the higher you level should not be 'harder': Contents Balances Thunder * Increased health to 170hp (from 160hp) * Reduced Concussion Grenade fuse time to 1.0s (from 1.2s) * Blinded players will now correctly have HUD elements (like enemy indicators) hidden * Blinded players now cover their face with their hand in third-person (before this applied to Concussion, not blinding) * Concussion Grenades now reduce movement speed for a minimum of 2.5s and a maximum of 6.0s * Concussion movement reduction effects now also apply to jumping height * Removed EMP effect from Concussion Grenades Phantom * Added an EMP field to Refractive Armor, which disables nearby (~10m) enemy deployables while cloaked ** Enemy deployables remain disabled for 5s after leaving the EMP field * Increased Refractive Armor duration by ~10% Fletcher * Reduced Sticky Bombs radial damage to 85 (from 100) * Increased Sticky Bomb maximum damage radius to 4.16m (from 3.84m) * When detonated, Sticky Bombs now deal an additional 15 damage if stuck directly to an enemy Fragger * Reduced health to 140hp (from 150hp) Bushwhacker * Reduced Turret set-up duration to 1.6s (from 2.0s) Proxy * Sped up Proximity Mine throw anim/time to 0.67s (from 0.8s) Sparks * Sped up Health Pack throwing time to 0.63s (from 0.76s) Sawbonez * Sped up Health Pack throwing time to 0.63s (from 0.76s) Augments ;Quick Charge :10% increase to round charge rate (reduced from 15%) ;Tough :Reduces the delay until health regen starts by 66% (increased from 33%) ;Unshakeable :Reduces the damage you take from explosives by 15% (reduced from 20%) ;Undercover :10% increase to ability duration (reduced from 20%) ;Quick Slash :Increases attack speed and charge time by 15% (reduced from 25%) Other User Interface * Players with less than 50% Health will now appear to Medics as needing healing (this used to be 40hp or less) * Estimated Queue times are now always shown in Ranked, even when specific maps are selected * Added a warning stating that selecting specific maps may increase Queue times in Ranked * Added a 'bonus credits' icon to Ranked mode in the Play menu Audio * Added audio for Long Jumps and Wall Jumps * Added audio for climbing ladders * Turning around on the spot no longer generates footstep audio * Jumping on the spot will now generate landing audio * Continued V-Bear reverb improvements for all weapons Notable Bug Fixes * Fixed bug where Molotov flames would sometimes not correctly spawn when thrown at certain objects/geometry (see the changeshere) * Fixed bug where C4 timers could count towards objective progression for Stopwatch win/tie rules * Fixed bug where Heartbeat Sensors, Healing Stations and Ammo Stations did not have a deployable icon visible to their owners * Fixed bug where players could block Phoenix's Healing Pulse * Fixed bug where abilities from recently dead players could damage their team's EV * Fixed bug where Fletcher could be left holding Sticky Bombs after detonating them using Quick Ability keys * Fixed bug where certain characters in player names could break objective notifications * Fixed bug where there was a missing explosion sound on Bridge * Fixed bug where reloading would cut-off firing audio * Fixed bug where the Classic Team HUD could overlap with the Objective UI * Fixed bug where Secondary Fire would appear unbound in the User Profile * Fixed bug where Toggle Use option was not correctly displaying in the User Profile * Fixed bug where incapacitated players would display Ammo-needed HUD icons * Fixed bug where the Execution Badge was not appearing on the Profile screen * Fixed bug where players could potentially receive Ammo from enemy Ammo Stations at infinite distance * Fixed bug where Ammo given to enemy players would contribute to Ammo Badges * Fixed bug where the Spotter Augment would not increase the SNITCH detection radius * Fixed bug where Guardian Angel Augment warnings would sometimes not be heard for Orbital Lasers * Fixed bug where Flying Pig Augment would not fully increase the Long Jump distance by 10% * Fixed bug where Explodydendron Augment was not visually scaling up Orbital Lasers and Artillery Strikes * Fixed bug where players could not gib themselves with their own explosive damage * Fixed bug where Map Restart countdown text was not appearing when a Map Restart Vote is passed * Fixed bug where dropping a Carryable Objective next to an Ammo Cache could prevent it from being picked up again * Fixed bug where Bolt-action Sniper Rifles would automatically reload even when the option was disabled * Fixed bug where player position could be de-synced on the server after they had been pushed by explosive damage * Fixed bug where Skyhammer's eyes would not be drawn on low graphics settings * Fixed bug where the Fragger's Iron Loadout Card skin appeared identical for enemies and friendlies * Fixed bug where killing revived players on low health still rewarded 100% Kill XP References